


Catarsi

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jealous Aiolia, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolia, in un impeto di gelosia, chiede consiglio alle persone meno adatte per darne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catarsi

Seduto sui gradini freschi e polverosi della quinta casa, il suo custode sospirava greve.

Fratello minore, guerriero e semplice uomo, l’umore di Aiolia del Leone era grigio proprio come il cielo plumbeo di quella giornata di fine estate; il clima c’entrava poco, in verità, sebbene fosse risaputo che egli adorasse il sole.

Aiolos, finalmente, era tornato ed Aiolia, come da bambino, era stato felicissimo di andargli incontro e riabbracciarlo con il trasporto che solo due fratelli molto uniti potevano provare. I primi giorni di quella nuova vita con il fratello maggiore erano stati idilliaci tra pasti insieme, allenamenti e lunghe chiacchierate, persino un paio di gite verso il mare senza nessuno che potesse disturbarli.

Aiolia, come qualsiasi bambino molto legato al fratello maggiore, ne era geloso.

Fu così che, quando Saga aveva iniziato a fermarsi sempre più spesso alla nona casa, il custode della quinta casa aveva perso il buonumore ed aveva seriamente accarezzato l’ipotesi di andarli a trovare semplicemente per controllare cosa stessero facendo di tanto importante – idea scartata dopo pochi secondi, naturalmente: _in fondo_ , si disse, _non sono più un bambino_.

In verità, temeva di scoprire quali fossero le attività che tenevano i due Saint così impegnati.

“Ehi, Aiolia!”

“Milo… Kanon…” li salutò entrambi, con un cenno del capo.

“Ancora di malumore?” chiese il Gold, stupito.

I due, provenienti dalla casa del Cancro, si accomodarono accanto a lui, uno per lato.

“Un po’…”

“Ah, non mi dire: stai pensando a quel che fanno i nostri fratelli quando si rintanano alla nona casa.”

Le parole di Kanon, sbrigative eppure non brusche, fecero irrigidire il Saint del Leone. “Non è solo quello. Penso di essere anormale, sapete? Voglio dire…”

“La gelosia non è una cosa anormale, Aiolia!” esclamò Milo, ridendo ed interrompendolo. “Vuoi dell’uva?”

“No, grazie. Ad ogni modo, non capisco cosa sia successo: io ed Aiolos siamo fratelli, è normale passare tanto tempo insieme! Non è giusto che Saga entri in quella casa al mattino presto e ne esca a tarda sera… chissà che cose losche faranno!”

“Sesso.”

“Milo!” esclamarono Kanon ed Aiolia all’unisono, evidentemente punti sul vivo.

“Che c’è? Non è una cosa innaturale, sapete!”

“Non è per quello…” sospirò l’ex Sea Dragon, ficcandosi un acino in bocca. “Vorrei solo cercare di non trovare un motivo ulteriore per piazzare un pugno sul naso di mio fratello.”

“Vedi, Aiolia? Ecco un altro inguaribile geloso!”

“Non sono geloso! Ho solo tanti buoni motivi per avercela con Saga. A proposito…” Kanon si voltò verso il custode della quinta casa. “Com’è che tuo fratello ha deciso di dargli una possibilità? Non per essere poco educato, sai, ma… come dire?”

“E’ stato il mandante del suo omicidio?”

“E ti ha reso la vita un inferno per tredici anni.”

“Non ricordarmelo, Kanon…” Aiolia scosse il capo, decidendo di prendere anche lui qualche acino. “Aiolos dice che il passato è ormai alle spalle e che non ha senso isolarsi da qualcuno per avvenimenti ormai lontani.”

“Ti prometto che, nel caso in cui mio fratello dovesse andare di nuovo fuori di melone, lo spedirò in un’altra dimensione porgendogli i tuoi saluti.”

Il Saint del Leone, nonostante tutto, rise e diede una pacca all’altro – non credeva che Kanon fosse serio, ma, dovendo essere sincero, la cosa gli avrebbe comunque fatto piacere.

Milo, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, sputò un seme e lo mise di lato, inserendosi nella conversazione. “Avere un fratello maggiore dev’essere una spina nel fianco, a sentire voi due…” con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, staccò un altro acino dal grappolo e lo morse con gusto: “Perché non vi impegnate per compiere una catarsi? Ehi, non guardatemi così, Camus lo dice spesso.”

E se Aiolia fu sul punto di spiegare gentilmente al collega Gold che il problema non era la catarsi ma il fatto che Aiolos si fosse quasi dimenticato della sua esistenza, Kanon se ne uscì con una frase che avrebbe dato il via ad una macchinazione più stupida che geniale.

“L’unica catarsi che potrei concepire in questo momento comprende Saga, un barile di melassa e tante, tantissime piume.”

L’ex Sea Dragon ed il Saint dello Scorpione, dopo un iniziale momento di calma, si voltarono lentamente l’uno verso l’altro, con un sorriso mefistofelico sui loro volti. Il custode della quinta casa, al centro, si sentì rabbrividire spiacevolmente.

“Io ci metto le piume…”

“Ed io la melassa.”

I due ridacchiarono come fossero piccoli diavoletti appollaiati ognuno su una spalla di Aiolia – che, dal canto suo, si limitò a scrutarli perplesso e curioso, dubitando della serietà delle loro intenzioni.

Si sarebbe ricreduto molto presto.

“Naturalmente, Aiolia, questa catarsi servirà anche a te. Nevvero, Kanon?”

“Ma certo! Sono sicuro che, dopo, staremo entrambi meglio!”

Il custode della quinta casa, incrociate le braccia, inspirò profondamente.

Solo dopo un iniziale lungo istante di silenzio, rispose con semplicità: “Porto da bere, ho capito.”

 

 

Alla nona casa, nel frattempo, Aiolos annuì soddisfatto. “Mi piace!”

“Abbiamo finito, sì?”

“Ah, Saga, andiamo! Sai che farò la stessa cosa per te, no?”

“Dubito che Kanon ne sarà felice, ma… perché no?”

Il custode della nona casa, mani sui fianchi, osservò la piccola parete ormai ben salda piena di ricordi d’infanzia e sorrise alla vista di quelle vecchie fotografie reperite da Saga con una certa difficoltà e di piccoli oggetti appartenuti ad Aiolia che il Saint dei Gemelli aveva recuperato chissà dove – Camus gli aveva consigliato di compiere una catarsi per star meglio con se stesso e gli altri; così, il custode della terza casa si era fatto in quattro ed aveva passato ben più di un mese e mezzo, da mane a tarda sera, a stretto contatto con un Aiolos in cerca d’aiuto per completare quell’opera tanto strana.

“Sono sicuro che ad Aiolia piacerà un sacco!”

Saga si limitò ad annuire breve, piuttosto sconvolto dall’attaccamento del collega Gold nei confronti del fratello; con un po’ di fortuna, Aiolia sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un atteggiamento più distaccato.

Il Saint dei Gemelli non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare cosa lo attendeva per colpa di quel legame che egli riteneva soffocante.

Lo avrebbe scoperto quella sera…

E, decisamente, avrebbe concluso di non essere tagliato per i rapporti fraterni.

 


End file.
